Insulating structures or equipment in high temperature environments presents special challenges. For example, some industrial processes involve piping or containers holding fluids at temperatures approaching 1200° F. or more. Thermal insulation may be provided to reduce the loss of valuable heat from a process, to maintain proper reaction temperatures, for the safety and comfort of personnel working near the process, and other reasons.
Besides preferably having a low thermal conductivity, a basic requirement of insulation in such applications is that it be able to withstand the high temperatures without degradation. Preferably, the material should also be strong enough to withstand handling without excessive damage, light in weight if possible, resistant to chemical attack, and non-combustible. Due to the requirement to withstand high temperatures, such insulation is often made of inorganic materials such as mineral fibers, calcium silicate, and perlite.